


Wind Angst drabbles

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe! [3]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Fears that last, Mention of blood, Nightamares, Redeads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of Wind (Linkeduniverse) angst drabbles that I wrote out months ago back when i was in the Discord Server. I did post them in there at the time, but I thought I would finally get around to posting them elsewhere too so that people could read them again, or see them for the first time!





	1. Redeads

It's been some time since he had seen them last, but never could he forget their screams, their ability to slow and paralysis him out of fear and he'd be forced to watch as they slowly skulked towards him.

He would never be able to forget the cold hands gripping tightly into his arms and wrapping around his back. He could still feel the chilling fingertips pushing into his flesh as he willed and begged himself to move and break free.

Glowing red eyes and large open mouths full of teeth bigger than him. 

They were the stuff of nightmares, and he had met them and fought against them in the flesh.

They left horrors beyond belief in his young teenage brain. Sometimes he wondered how he wanting to find and rescue his sister had led to things like this. He hadn't asked for this. 

He hadn't asked for the nightmares from things he had thought he had left behind long ago.

Again, he could feel the cold fingers and arms tightly wrapping around him and the sense of danger looming above his head, still frozen in fear and shaking. 

He could hear the sounds of their high pitched wails, he could still see the glowing red eyes as they made their way towards him.

He flinched, breathing picking up into rapid breaths of pure fear. He hated this. He hated it so much.

"-nd..." 

He wanted to scream, to push and kick and get the hands off of him. He could feel the cool sweat running down his back and the sob that left his lips.

Red eyes were getting closer, arms outstretched to grab him.

"Wind!"

The young boy bolted upright, his blanket getting thrown off of him as he pushed himself backwards and curled himself into a ball. He couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the feeling of teeth on his head.

Was it saliva or sweat that had soaked his hair?

"Wind, are you okay?" 

"Don't touch me!"

He didn't want to be touched, be it from the living, or the dead.


	2. Never to disappear

This wasn't real. This had to be some sort of nightmare. How... How had it gotten to this?

He glanced from his hands to his sword, to his arrows, and then all around him. It wasn't real. This wasn't real. None of it. The others.... Some of the others had talked about experiencing things that hadn't been actually real.

This had to be like that. Soon he would wake up, or whatever it was. Leave? Forget? Anything, but this couldn't be real.

He end of his sword was still covered in blood, actual blood. Red. And it was seeping into the ground, below his feet. Sticky and warm, he could feel it.

He fell backwards, his grip on the edge of his sword falling as it stayed in the body on the floor, standing true and proud upright. Hands fell behind him, now also wet, his entire palms covered.

Nothing. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Why?.. why hadn't this body also disappeared? That's what happened, right? When he killed a monster, or a boss, they disappeared. But this one remained, spilling blood onto the ground and staining the grass.

He didn't want to look, not properly at least, but somewhere deep down he knew he had to. This wasn't a monster. This wasn't an enemy. This was another person, just like him or any of the others. Just like Tetra, Aryll, or his Grandmother. It was another living person.

Or well, had been.

Scrambling his stood up, quickly wiping his hands off on his shirt but only seeing as the red stained everything it touched. His bow clattered on the ground as he kicked it as he walked past. He needed to remove himself. Clean up, change his clothes. But first, he needed his sword back.

Still the memory of how it had happened, he couldn't remember, but maybe the fact none of the others were around had something to do with it.

He felt the sob shake through him, but the tears didn't fall. They refused to for whatever reason. Red stained hands replaced themselves on the handle of his sword, pulling it free with another squeeze of his heart and a sound he'd never forget. 

That too cluttered to the floor, but he was fine with that. He didn't want to have to look at blood at the end of it. Already he was covered in so much, more wasn't welcome. Not now, or ever.

His hand and fingers shook as he carefully knelt down and turned the body over, ignoring the cooling skin against his palms and how easily it flopped over.

It was supposed to be gone, Never before has he dealt with a body

And the worst part was that man, the poor man who had been slain by his very hands, stunned by his arrow and killed on his sword, looked so much like an old friend of his.

_Linebeck._


End file.
